castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
In geheimer Mission
In geheimer Mission ist die zwölfte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Castle. Der Mord an einem Mitarbeiter in einem Videoladen, der ein dunkles Geheimnis hatte, führt das Team schließlich zu Castles Vater. Handlung Eine Hand im ledernen Handschuh wählt 911, meldet sich jedoch nicht, sondern legt das Handy neben eine Leiche in einer Badewanne. Der Tote ist Ted Rollins, ein 20jähriger Mitarbeiter in einem Videoladen. Laut seinen Eltern durfte er nicht mehr in Kontakt mit Computern kommen, weil er einen Computer gehackt und so 1,4 Millionen Dollar gestohlen hatte. Ted war somit ein Computergenie. Beim Durchsuchen der Wohnung findet Castle einen Laptop unter dem Dielenboden. Das Team vermutet, dass Ted wieder mit dem Hacken angefangen hat. Sein neustes Ziel scheint die Universal Banking Solutions. Die Filiale von Manhatten wird von einem Anderson Cross geleitet, den Castle und Beckett besuchen. Als sie an der Rezeption stehen, bekommt Castle einen Anruf. Er soll sich nicht regen und kein Erkennen zeigen. Dann erscheint Cross. Es ist Castles Vater, den er als Hunt in Paris kennengelernt hat. Kate meint Cross schon mal getroffen zu haben, doch der streitet dies ab. Er bietet seine Kooperation an und berichtet, das seine Firma erst letzte Nacht einen Hackerversuch abgeblockt hat. Lanie teilt Kate und Richard mit, dass sie einen Münzabdruck an der Fußsohle des Opfers gefunden hat. Es handelt sich um eine iranische Münze, die jedoch keinerlei Wert hat. Einige Spuren an der Leiche führen das Team zum Tatort, eine Achterbahn auf Coney Island. Castle bleibt nicht lange dort, denn er bekommt eine Nachricht von sein Vater. Sie treffen sich im Park und reden über den Fall. Für Cross hat die Münze große Bedeutung, doch mehr als über das Geschäftliche will Cross nicht reden. Als Castle zurück zum Präsidium kommt, sichtet das Team Überwachungskameras vom Vergnügungspark. Darauf ist Ted zu sehen, der kurz darauf von Cross verfolgt wird. Sofort ist sich Kate sicher, dass Cross der Täter ist, doch auf Anrufe reagiert dieser nicht und es scheint, als ob seine Firma nie existiert hätte, denn alle Informationen wurden gelöscht. Alles reiner Schein. Kate erinnert sich inzwischen, wo sie Cross schon einmal gesehen hat. Er wurde bei Alexis' Entführung gesichtet. Bei weiterer Nachforschung stellt sich heraus, dass Cross ein ehemaliger CIA-Agent ist. Er wurde rausgeschmissen, weil er unauthorisierte Morde begangen hat. Er wurde verhaftet, doch entkam und tötete auf seiner Flucht drei Wachen. Seitdem wird vermutet, dass er als Auftragsmörder arbeitet. Castle ist verzweifelt. Er weiß nicht mehr, was er von seinem Vater halten soll und vertraut sich Martha an. Das Gespräch wird von der Türklingel unterbrochen und Castles Vater steht vor der Türe, er wurde angeschossen und benötigt Hilfe. Martha wird von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt. Cross erzählt, dass er die Coverstory als Killer brauchte, um nach seinen eigenen Regeln zu spielen. Castle und Martha helfen Cross und entfernen die Kugel. Dann taucht Kate auf, denn sie hat sich Sorgen um Castle gemacht. Rick weiht seine Verlobte in die Geschichte ein. Kate ist enttäuscht und kann das Ganze noch nicht glauben. Doch die Schilderung von der Schießerei wird nicht nur von den Nachrichten, sondern auch von Esposito bestätigt, der sich am Tatort befindet. Cross berichtet, dass es eine Sicherheitslücke beim CIA gibt und Namen von Undercoveragenten in Gefahr sind. Der Maulwurf wird Gemini genannt und hat auch Cross' Informanten Ted umgebracht. Die iranische Münze hat Cross Hinweise auf den Käufer der Daten gegeben. Ted wurde bei seinen Nachforschungen von Gemini überrascht. Am Ort der Schießerei haben Esposito und Ryan einen Computer gefunden, jedoch ohne Festplatte. Diese befindet sich bei Cross. Cross, Rick und Kate suchen auf der Festplatte nach Informationen. Ted hatte eine Email von Izad Larjani, vom iranischen CIA markiert. Die Liste von gestohlenen Identitäten soll in der Zentralbibliothek über eine gesicherte Wlan-Verbindung übermittelt werden, das heißt, dass Gemini auch dort sein muss. Cross will die Übergabe dringend verhindern, doch er ist nicht in der Lage dazu. Kate und Rick springen ein und Cross umarmt seinen Sohn zum Dank. Sie müssen sich sofort in das Netzwerk einloggen, sobald es online geht, damit die Iraner sich die Liste nicht herunterladen können. Dann wird Kate nach dem Signal suchen. Alles läuft zunächst nach Plan, doch als Kate zum Ausgangspunkt des Signals kommt, ist dort nur ein Router platziert. Gleichzeitig bekommt Castle Besuch, Gemini hat sie ausgetrickst und nur ein Telefonbuch übermittelt. Gemini treibt Castle mit einer Waffe vor sich her in den Keller. Gemini war der Obdachlose, dem Castle Geld gegeben hat, als er sich mit seinem Vater getroffen hatte. Er wollte Cross aus seinem Versteck locken, um ihn umzubringen. Er droht Castle zu erschießen, als er selbst erschossen wird. Cross hat sie gefunden. Bei ihrer Umarmung hat er Castle einen Sender untergeschoben. Rick fühlt sich benutzt. Als Rick Kate Bescheid gibt, wo er ist, verschwindet Cross und mit ihm die Leiche. Die Waffe von Gemini ist noch am Tatort und so kann Tony Blaine, Mitarbeiter der CIA, als Mörder überführt werden. Für Castle ist der Fall jedoch noch nicht geklärt. Er realisiert, dass sein Vater die Leiche umgebettet hat, damit sie in Kates Revier fällt und er so in Kontakt mit Castle treten und so an Hintergrundinformationen kommen konnte. Kate versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass dies vielleicht seine Art war, seinem Sohn nahe zu kommen, doch Castle glaubt dies nicht. Er sagt, dass er immer wieder den Fehler macht, seine wahre Familie nicht zu erkennen, denn diese Familie ist Kate. Er will sie heiraten und zwar in Kaltes Lieblingsmonat September. Die ewige Diskussion um einen Termin hat ein Ende. Martha ist Cross dagegen dankbar, denn so konnte sie endlich mit ihm abschließen. Außerdem hat er ihr das beste Geschenk ihres Lebens gegeben: Ihren Sohn. Während Martha und Richard am Fenster stehen und auf die Stadt hinuntersehen, steht Cross unten auf der Strasse und blickt zum Fenster hoch. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *James Brolin als Jackson Hunt *Maya Stojan als Tory Ellis *Rick Peters als Tony Blaine *Jeff Austin als Mr. Rollins *Michelle Alegria als Reporter *Jae Jung als Receptionist *Connor Ross als Grant Rollins Soundtrack Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S6